


Paid the price

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x5 Liar LiarAaron unravels under the pressure and let’s his anger loose on Phillip
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt, Aaron Shutt/Phillip Watters, Camille Shutt/Phillip Watters, Jack McNeil/Aaron Shutt, Jack McNeil/Phillip Watters, Jeffrey Geiger/Aaron Shutt, Kathryn Austin/Aaron Shutt, Kathryn Austin/Phillip Watters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Paid the price

“I don’t want you to be like Austin Geiger or McNeil”Phillip stared at Aaron

“Why not?”Aaron yelled 

“Even though they accomplished so much they paid the price for it”Phillip tells him 

“I’m not planning on making any stupid decisions like they made”Aaron said

“That’s exactly what you are doing right now”Phillip pointed out to him 

“You don’t get it Phillip”Aaron was becoming frustrated

“Oh I get it alright”Phillip says to him 

“Also You’re always so quick to defend Kate what’s with you two?”Aaron asked him 

“Kate is someone I deeply respect she is a wonderful doctor”Phillip says 

“Still doesn’t make it right”Aaron says 

“Also I’ve been friends with Jack McNeil for a long time maybe even longer then you’ve been friends with Kate or Jeffrey”Phillip says in his own defense 

“Don’t go dragging Camille into this”Aaron warned him 

“Oh I’m not gonna cross that line Aaron”Phillip told him


End file.
